


An little secret yours

by HamadaZombie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 2: Secrecy, Eruren Week, Erwin is a 700 years old pervert, Human!Eren, M/M, Sometimes they talk about blood, Vampire AU, Vampire!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamadaZombie/pseuds/HamadaZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Eren and live together. They are a normal couple, except that nobody knows about the existence of Erwin and Eren's boyfriend is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An little secret yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!!  
> Second day of eruren week!!  
> Here is other fanfic and Erwin is a vampire. I love the vampire au and Erwin as one was totally hot, that I told myself: I have to do it.  
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> BTW: sorry by the awful grammar

Eren was tired, the school and the work had been shitty that day, he couldn’t wait for the moment to arrive to his house and lie in the couch. His motorcycle made a soft sound when he parked in front of the house. He take off his helmet and breathed the fresh air of the night.

“Good night Eren darling” a voice said behind Eren.

“Good night Mrs. Collins”  he turned around and saw his neighbor, a one old woman who used to ask him for some help with the groceries or something decomposed in her house. “May I help you in something?”

“Oh no today darling”  the woman say” Actually I have made a cake to thank you for all your kindness with this poor woman”

 “Thanks Mrs. Collins, you didn’t have to…”

“No, no, no. Of course I have. I’m always annoying you with something. Please take it  and make me happy”

Mrs Collins offered a small cake to the boy, who took it with a smile.

“Chocolate, my favorite” Eren said.

“I know, I’d watching you  for a loong time” the old woman said with a creepy sound in his voice that made nervous to Eren. “Darling, it’s everything ok?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh darling, you look so pale, have you eating well? I don’t want you to get sick o something” she said, holding tight Eren’s arm.

“It’s just because I’m tired of work  and finals, ma’am.  You don’t have to worry” He smiled and tried to pull his arm of the woman, but she didn’t let him go.

“You know darling, the other night, I saw something weird in your home, something like a shadow. I don’t’ saw your motorcycle, so I thought you were  out”

“the last friday?” Eren ask.

“Yes, that day”

“Oh, that day, my friend Mikasa took borrowed my motorcycle, she need it to make a fast visit to his mom” Eren pulled hard his arm, released from the grip of the woman. “Mrs. Collins I feel grateful for the cake, but I’m a little tired so I think I’m going to sleep”

“Of course darling! Sorry for that” the woman walked away “Have a good night Eren sweetie”

“You too Mrs. Collins”

Eren entered in his home and walked to the dinner room, he put the cake in the table. The cake looked delicious, but the encounter with Mrs. Collins make him feel sick. That woman was to nosy.

Then, he felt a strong arms hugged him. And a cold breath behind his ear.

“If you want, I can kill her”

Eren turned to his lover and kissed him softly.

“No, It’s ok. She was the best friend of my grandmother, so she’s only worried for me. “

“Anyway, I didn’t like the way that she touch you” Erwin said.”You’re only mine” he whispered as he kissed Eren’s neck.

“Have you eaten anything yet?” the boy asked, trying to pull him away.

“No, I don’t have blood bags anymore” the blonde man said.  “I think that I going to hunt something tonight”

“Not kids please” Eren said. “You know the rules”

“I know, I know” Erwin showed his fangs and ran his tongue over his lips. “You look tired, so try to sleep, don’t wait for me, ok?”

The boy nodded. Erwin went out the door and through the window, Eren could see his figure disappear in the shadows.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.

 

One year ago Eren met Erwin, when a couple of guys was trying of rape him in an alley. Erwin appeared from nowhere and killed both men. Eren was scared, thinking in that maybe that was his end, but the tall man, helped him to stand up. He was gorgeous, Eren thought. His hair was yellow as gold and his eyes were blue like a deep ocean, the eyes of someone who have seen a lot of things. A man with a old soul. In that moment, Eren fell in love with his savior.

Erwin explained to him, that he had 700 years old and he hated the kind of people that was trying to hurt to Eren.  Erwin escorted him to his motorcycle and asked.

“What is that? A fat bicycle?”

Eren laughed so hard, making feel embarrased to Erwin.

“Sorry, but that was funny” Eren said with a apology in his eyes” It’s a motorcycle, Is like a bicycle, but with a motor. It’s really fast”

“How fast?” Erwin asked curiously.

“Do you wanna try?” The boy smiled.

“Yes!!” Erwin said excited

Eren mounted his motorcycle and Erwin he sat behind him. “Sorry, I only have one helmet”

“Don’t worry, I’m a vampire, I don’t need one”

“In that case, hold me”

“Excuse me?”

“I need you to keep your hands at my waist, or you would fall.”

“Oh, I get”

Erwin hug hard to Eren, and the boy blushed a little.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yes!!”

Eren turned on the motorcycle and the engine roared hard. They hit the road and there he was able to accelerate to a high speed.  Erwin felt the air hit his face and he felt free. The scent of Eren drew him like a drug, his neck looked appetizing, but there was something about the boy that made him feel alive for the first time in years. He swore that would protect him every day of his life.

Now, they lived together in secret. Eren’s parents had died a few years ago, so they had the house only for the two of them.  Sometimes Eren getting a few blood bags for Erwin, so he didn’t have to kill someone. But in ocassions like that night, Erwin went out for something to, people like murderers, rapists or any criminal who find out there. He never spoke to Eren about his food excursions. Enough was what for Eren to keep his secret and love him at the same time risking his life.

Eren couldn’t sleep. He was worried for the words that Mrs. Collins said. Maybe she saw Erwin sometime, maybe she knew that Eren wasn’t living alone as all people thought.

The clock marked the 5:23 am. Erwin told him to not wait for him, possibly he wouldn’t come back that night like he used to do sometimes.

Eren looked the cake in the table and felt anxious. So he took his jacket and his helmet and went out for a motorcycle ride.  He needed air.

 

.-.-.-.-.

 

He did not know how, but his motorcycle journey ended at the cemetery where his parents were buried.  The tombstone was beginning to felt the passage of time, and Eren felt guilty for that. It had a while since the last time that visited his parents. He used to do it all the time, but, since a year a go, he felt free of crying their deaths.

He was in love and he was happy, but it was sad that his parents could never see it.

“Eren” Erwin called.

Like always, his lover appeared from the shadows, but this time Eren didn’t know how to react.

“Are you ok? You weren’t in home, I did not see your bike and  there was no notes. I worry.” Erwin said, but Eren didn’t say something.

“Eren?” Erwin hug him.  And the boy could feel the strong arm of his lover around of him.

“I don’t know Erwin” he said slowly.

The man took Eren’s face and gently stroked his cheeks. “I know that sometimes keep the secret is hard, but I love you. I’m selfish and I want you with me”.

“I love you too” Eren smiled, and his eyes green sparkled “When you are with me, everything is ok”

“This mean that I can suck your blood in front of your parents?”

“Nooo!”

“It’s a joke” said  with a laugh. “Come on, let’s go home”

Eren nodded with a smile.

“Eren, can I ask you something?”

“Sure my love”

“Can I suck something… else”

Eren raised an eyebrow. “Only in home, you 700 years old pervert”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on english and I really enjoy write in another language (my mother language is spanish). so if you can tell me my mistakes, that would help me a lot!


End file.
